Is This A Forbidden Love?
by MissesLeoValdez
Summary: Jassy is Stiles' little sister - by only one year - is in on all the secrets kept from their dad. She knows about the Kanima, the alpha pack and she most definitely knows about Derek hale, her crush of three years. What happens when he starts to fall for her? Will Stiles allow this blossoming romance? Or will he do all that is in his power to keep them apart? R/R. DerekXOC.
1. Chapter 1

I placed my last suitcase up on the trolley. "Dad, I don't wanna leave! I finally got a nice tan and my hair looks exotic!" I complained when my dad reappeared in the hall of out hotel.

"Jassy... We have to go." He said as he pushed the trolley loaded with all our bags down the hall. "Now go get your carry on bag and meet me downstairs in the lobby with your brother!" He called as he disappeared again.

I tromped inside and grabbed my bag that I had bought here, that had the Hawaiian national flower, the lotus on it. It had all my books and my phone and laptop inside it. Stiles was sitting on the bed gathering his things. "You ready?" I asked in a gloomy voice.

He looked up at me as he closed his bag and stood. "What's wrong little sister?" He asked and I punched his arm.

"I'm only a year younger than you!" I complained. "But I don't wanna leave Hawai'i. It's so nice here, and my hair always looks so nice with the lotus flower crowns the boy down at the desk would make me, in it." I told him.

"Yeah, I didn't like him..."

"Oh it's just because you're too over-protective! He was cute!"

"I don't care, you're my little sassy Jassy."

"I hate that nickname!" I complained again as I stormed out of the room. He ran after me.

"Hey, calm down. Do you think I want to leave?" He lowered his voice. "Get back to the werewolves and drama?"

"I'm not looking forward to the drama either, but I miss Allison and Lydia!" I said as I pressed the button for the elevator.

"Why don't you ever hang out with people your age?"

"Because your friends are cooler, duh."

He rolled his eyes and my thoughts drifted to someone else that I was looking forward to seeing. My crush of three years, Derek Hale. I know he was a jerk at first, but I think that whole incident with Jennifer Blake really shook him up, this is a girl he... Uh, did the dirty deed with. Then it comes around and it turns out that she was the one making human sacrifices the entire time. And, considering that a little part of Paige was in her, because of her dying in the same spot... He really liked Paige, and I think that maybe after he was forced to kill Boyd, he wasn't as cold towards everyone. Speaking of everyone, I'm looking forward to seeing them because I look a lot older now after this awesome vacation and they all acted like I was a little kid before. So I'm excited to see what happens.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened and we walked in, pressing the button for the Lobby. I felt the drop in my gut as we headed down from the tenth floor and I leaned back against the wall of the elevator and sang to a song in my head, I don't know what it was, it was some song I'd heard some native kids singing on the island.

When we stepped out into the Lobby, we found our dad just finishing the check out. We waited for him to finish and I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the mirrors in the lobby. My long dark brown hair curled at the ends and the lotus flower crown sat over top it, the pink flowers complimenting the dark shade of my hair. My brown eyes were really starting to look nice against my new tanned skin. I had to admit that I looked a lot older than when we got here, and I feel a lot older to. Maybe this'll get Derek to finally notice me as something other than 'Stiles' little sister.' Let's hope.

Dad walked up and we followed him out to the shuttle that would take us to the airport. We climbed in and I pulled out my phone, checking to see if I had any bars, which I did. I sent a text to Allison and Lydia telling them we were just getting onto the shuttle that would take us to the airport then we would get on the plane for the ten hour flight. By that time, we were navigating the crazy traffic to the airport.

The ride wasn't long, and we got into the airport and dropped off our bags and headed to our gate where we had to wait for an hour before our flight was due to leave. This would be a long day.

* * *

I took my seat next to Stiles on the plane and as soon as we got high enough I curled up in my seat and took and nap for this long flight.

Before I knew it, Stiles was shaking me awake, telling me that we were beginning our descent and I had to sit up properly. So I did and looked out the window as Becon Hills became closer and closer and I smiled. I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned as I stepped out of the plane and into baggage claim where the three of us were surprised to see the whole gang there. Derek even came and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him standing next to Isaac.

We walked over and split, Dad going to get the bags, Stiles over to Scott, Isaac and Derek and I went over to Allison and Lydia.

"Wow, you look so different!" Allison exclaimed.

"I know, don't you like my tan?"

"I certainly do." Lydia said with a smile.

"And my hair grew noticeably to! And for some odd reason it's darker!"

"Yeah, you look a lit older." Allison pointed out.

"I know, and there was this cute guy at the desk and he kept making these cute flower crowns with Lotus flowers!" And I went off explaining him to them. Then Lydia interrupted me.

"Guess who's staring at the returning vacationer?" She said nodding towards behind us where the boys were and I turned and saw Derek staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Why do you think he's staring at me?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you certainly do look different, a lot older to. I bet that's your answer." She continued.

I blushed again and looked back at him to see him staring at me still. I looked away again and kept my head down. "Oh, he's coming over!" Allison added and I turned and saw him approaching.

"Hi, Derek." I said when he finally did reach us.

"Hey, Jassy."

"Uh, what's up?" I asked giving him a smile.

"I wanted to talk to you." He looked at Allison and Lydia behind me. "Alone." He added and I blushed again.

They nodded and backed away, going over to join the boys. Derek lead me back to a wall and he leaned against it and I faced him. "So, what's up?"

"How was your vacation?" He asked and that was certainly not what I was hoping for.

"It was good, there was this cute guy at the desk who would make me a flower crown out of Lotus flowers everyday." I told him, studying his face for a reaction. His face hardened slightly.

"Nice. So I wanted to invite you over to my apartment to help me figure out something that Peter and I found in the forest. I wasn't about to ask your brother, and you have just as much knowledge as he does."

"Oh okay. When?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"Tomorrow at two?"

"I have school then."

"I'll pick you up and give them an excuse to take you out for the rest of the day." He walked back over to the group and Allison and Lydia hurried back over.

"Well?"

"He, uh, invited me over to his apartment tomorrow to help him figure out something he and Peter found." I told them.

"Ooh." The cooed.

"What? It's not like he asked me out or anything!"

"He did, I bet there's nothing to figure out."

"We'll see."

We rejoined the boys and Lydia leaned down and whispered something in my ear as we continued out to the cars with our bags. "You should have seen the death glares your brother was giving Derek while you two were talking."


End file.
